Returning of a Hero
This is the first episode of Ray Alien Squad. All characters are now four years older. Ray is no more a hero, but when Bozo comes back, Ray needs to let his normal life into shadow for a hero life. Plot In a house, a guy is watching TV and the other guy is preparing some food: The guy who is watching TV: Hey! The another guy: What happened, Ray? We find that the teenager who watches TV is Ray... Ray: Come over here, Shane. Shane: Something happened or what? Ray: Look at this: News reportage: A UFO landed in a town from the mountains. The villagers say that a yellow alien dropped from the UFO. Scientists are now investigating the spaceship. It's partially destroyed. Ray: We are thinking at the same thing. Shane: I am thinking at the food which is not prepared... You? Ray: Be more concentrated. UFO, yellow aliens. It can be only a thing: Shane: Bozo! But how? You throwed him outer spacethumb|200px|right|This episode's song Ray: I don't know. But what happens if he attacks again? We don't trained in four years. We are WEAK! Shane: Yea, that's true... We need our old weapons. A montage of flashbacks with the most important scenes from season 1 starts. The music starts too. After the montage, some knocks in the door are heard. Ray: I'm opening. Ray opens the door: Mike: Hi! Probably you don't know, but Bozo... Shane and Ray, in the same time: Is back. We know that. Mike: Hmm... I'm glad that you guys know, but he need to fight against him. Ray: By the way, how's going with the Hovertrix? Mike: Bad, very bad. Shane: God-dang it! Ray: But what happened? Mike: I was creating some new DNA's by combining aliens. When I wanted to put them into the Hovertrix, it exploded. Ray: So it's destroyed? Mike: No, but you have only the new aliens. Ray: Oh, that sounds good. They are strong enough for new battles? Mike: Yes, your four aliens are strong. Shane: Four?!? Only four? What the heck? Ray: Don't worry, Shane. Mike, can you add more aliens? Mike: I can, but I'm afraid to lose them too. Ray: Okay, let's give it a try! In Mike's laboratory: Mike: Okay first attempt... Ray: What this aliens DNA can do? Mike: It can fly. It looks like an human with wings and hood, and it's green. Ray: So he looks like Animator and has Raton de aer's wings. Mike: Approximately. He... Shane: Mike, stop talking and put that freakin' DNA! Mike: Okay, okay... Mike takes his pipette, puts the DNA in and drops it into the Hovertrix. Nothing happens. Ray: Nothing happened. It's that good? Mike: Yes, it worked. Shane: Cool! Same with the second and third DNA: Shane: Put more DNAs! Mike: No, I think it's enough. Shane: Oh, man. Now who tests it? Mike: I don't know. It can be dangerous. Ray: I test it. I mean, I will posses it, right? Mike: Yes, but be careful. Ray puts te Hovertrix on his hand. It starts to glow. Mike: RAY, THROW THE HOVERTRIX AND HIDE! Ray throws the Hovertrix and stopped to shine. Ray: That was strange. I'll do it again (puts the Hovertrix, it starts to shine again, Ray stays). Shane: Throw it! Ray: No. Look: The Hovertrix recalibrated into a smaller form. Mike: It... Shane: Racalibrated. Mike: Stop interrupe me! Shane: Okay. Ray: Hey guys, check this out! (transforms) Ummm... Orange Sand Alien! Mike: What about Sandsto... Shane: What about Dusty A... Mike: Or Sandbox! Ray: I like Sandbox. Shane: Pfff. Epic fail. Let's test him! Ray: Okay. Outside: Ray: Now, Sandbox, shoot with sand! Voice: Not so fast! Shane: Who said that? Bozo, appearing from sky: Me! Ray: Bozo! Bozo: Yes, Mr. Airwalker, it's me Bozo. The guy which you throwed outer space. I see that you have a new alien. What species is this? Mike: It's a fusion. Bozo: I don't know this species. Ray: Bad luck! (throws with sand) Take that! Bozo: Ugh... Some sand can't destroy me! Ray: But this? (transforms) Umm...Thunderbolt! (shoots with electricity). Bozo: Ow! That hurt! Ray: I have 5 more aliens. Wanna test their powers? Bozo: No, I retreat (teleports). Shane: Yay! The End Characters *Ray *Shane *Mike Aliens used *Sandbox *Thunderbolt Villains *Bozo Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres